Parenthèse innatendue
by Kerbella
Summary: Lors de la visite du Roi Robert à Winterfell, Cersei se sent étrangement attirée par Benjen Stark. (Scène de leur rencontre revue selon moi) Disclaimer: L'ensemble des personnages et des lieux utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à G.R.R MARTIN et aux producteurs de la série produite par HBO


Cersei contemplait avec une morne indifférence le paysage glacé du Nord qui s'offrait lentement à ses yeux. Elle qui était née au sud ne goûtait guère ces vastes étendues désolées sur lesquelles poussait une herbe rêche, drue et jaunâtre. Avec le recul elle avait encore préféré le paysage tourmenté qu'avait offert les Tertres, ces plaines ci étaient bien trop monotones…

Cersei étouffa un grondement maussade alors que le carrosse faisait une fois de plus une embardée phénoménale sur le pavé inégal de la route royale. Route qui n'avait de royale que le nom d'ailleurs : c'était tout au plus un chemin au revêtement défoncé que l'attelage de la reine dépassait presque en largeur. Le bringuebalement constant de la voiture avait déjà rendu le prince Tommen malade par plusieurs fois. Si ,quant à elle, Cersei n'en était pas indisposée au point d'avoir la nausée, l'inconfort du voyage la confortait encore plus dans l'idée que cette expédition dans le nord était une idée désastreuse.

Jon Arryn mort et voilà que son imbécile d'époux s'était mis en tête d'aller chercher sa nouvelle Main du Roi entre les murs glacés de la cité de Winterfell. Certes, le choix d'Eddard Stark à ce poste était pertinent, cependant la reine se serait bien passée de ce long et pénible voyage. Elle préférait de loin le confort douillet de son palais à la capitale à cette vie de bohème et plus que tout, elle exécrait le froid. Le carrosse avait beau avoir été capitonné de velours avec soin, cela n'empêchait pas qu'un vent glacé s'infiltre entre les interstices pour la glacer jusqu'aux os.

Alors, serrant les dents tout en fixant avec désintérêt la lande, Cersei prenait son mal en patience. Une de ses servantes lui avait glissé à l'oreille que le cortège ne tarderait pas à atteindre l'orée du Bois-aux-loups, de-là, il ne resterait qu'une petite demi-journée de voyage et cette abominable expédition serait enfin finie. Jusqu'au voyage du retour en tout cas, mais la reine ne préférait pour l'instant pas y songer.

La plaine désertique laissa peu à peu place à une forêt dense d'arbres gigantesques. La lumière se faisait rare et les lieux auraient pu ressembler à ces bois contés dans les histoires où vivaient des êtres maléfiques et dangereux. Cersei cependant était une femme difficilement impressionnable, de plus son expérience à la cour lui faisait plus craindre la roublardise des êtres humains plutôt que la menace improbable de quelque créature de légendes.

Sous le couvert des arbres, l'odeur forte qu'exhalaient les épines de ces conifères était presque entêtante. Cersei, en bonne femme du sud, était plus habituée à l'odeur délicate d'arbres en fleurs tels que des cerisiers, des lilas ou des tilleuls comme il en poussait par centaines aux alentours de Castal Roc. Cependant cette odeur de pin ne lui était pas désagréable, au contraire. Tout en prenant une grande inspiration, Cersei se fit la remarque que ce devait être cela, l'odeur du nord : la senteur discrète de la neige mêlée au parfum de la sève des conifères. C'était une odeur forte, virile, presque sauvage…

Cersei fut bien vite tirée de ses réflexions olfactives quand elle senti une prise légère lui tirer le bas de sa manche.

Se détournant de la fenêtre elle gratifia sa fille Myrcella d'un sourire bienveillant. La princesse avait été d'une conduite exemplaire durant tout le voyage, si long fut-il, mais la perspective de leur arrivée soudaine attisait son excitation.

« - Pensez-vous que nous serons bien accueillis mère ? » Demanda la petite d'une voix timide. « Mestre Aldwin me racontait hier que les gens du Nord se montrent parfois incivilisés. »

Le sourire de Cersei s'adoucit encore plus devant ces craintes d'enfant.

-« Tu n'as rien à craindre ma colombe. » La rassura t'elle d'une voix apaisante. « Nos hôtes sont les vassaux du roi, ils ne pourront rien faire qui ne puisse te nuire. De plus, j'ai ouïe dire que le seigneur Stark avait de nombreux enfants, dont deux filles d'à peu près ton âge, tu pourras peut-être t'en faire des amies. »

Une fois rassurée, la princesse Myrcella s'endormi bien vite, bercée par le cahin-caha du carrosse alors que sa mère lui caressait les cheveux.

Intérieurement, la reine espérait que ce qu'elle avait dit soit vrai. Le contexte actuel était des plus troublé et Eddard Stark avait la réputation d'être un homme taciturne et pétri par l'honneur. Le genre d'homme qui pourrait éventuellement lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Et Cersei préférait pour l'instant mettre cette réflexion de coté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés à Winterfell.

La suite du roi entrait peu à peu dans la cour du château. C'était la première fois que Cersei y mettait les pieds. La reine détailla donc rapidement la bâtisse qui l'entourait. Le château n'était pas très grand et la pierre grisâtre qui composait ses murs rendait le tout assez triste. Elle se fit la réflexion que bien qu'elle n'aimât point Robert, au moins son mariage lui permit-il de séjourner dans un superbe palais et non pas dans un endroit aussi minable… Un peu plus et elle aurait presque plain Lady Catelyn, qui, par son union avec Ned Stark s'était vu obligée de séjourner dans ce lugubre château.

Alors qu'elle descendait précautionneusement les trois marches de la voiture, elle entendit d'une oreille distraite Robert échanger quelques mots avec Ned Stark avant de laisser échapper de grands éclats de rire gras.

Il était inutile de dire que Cersei ne partageait pas cette hilarité. A l'extérieur, le froid était encore plus mordant et sa belle robe de voyage était maculée par la boue de la cour. La reine se fit cependant un devoir d'échanger quelques formules de politesses de circonstances avec ses hôtes. Décidément, cette famille Stark était nombreuse ! Dans le nombre, l'œil expert de Cersei repéra l'une des filles de Ned Stark qui était d'une grande beauté. Elle remarqua avec un sourire satisfait que cette dernière semblait absolument éblouie de se trouver en face d'elle.

Après ces salutations, une des servantes de Winterfell l'invitât à la suivre afin de la mener à ses appartements alors que Robert et Eddard se rendaient à la crypte familiale. Une bouffée de colère s'emparât d'elle, sachant que son époux désirait se recueillir sur la tombe de son seul et unique amour : Lyanna Stark. Bien qu'elle n'espérait aucun sentiment de la part du roi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir insultée qu'il lui préfère cette jouvencelle décédée.

Lord Stark avait fait préparer à leur attention la plus belle suite du château. La pièce était spacieuse, avec de somptueuses tapisseries tendues aux murs et un lit d'ébène aux dimensions tout à fait respectables. Du reste, cette suite n'était rien en comparaison des appartements habituels de la reine. Il régnait cependant dans la chambre une chaleur bienvenue et Cersei décida d'en être reconnaissante.

Elle demanda à sa femme de chambre de lui faire chauffer de l'eau afin de pouvoir prendre un bain alors que de nombreux serviteurs déchargeaient dans la chambre toutes les affaires qu'elle avait amenées avec elle durant son voyage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cersei s'immergeait avec délice dans l'eau brûlante. Cet instant de pause était le bienvenu avant le banquet du soir qui s'annonçait épuisant. Il allait lui falloir sourire et discuter plaisamment avec tous ces nobliaux du nord aux manières rudes et à l'intelligence inexistante. Elle devrait aussi supporter Robert qui ne manquerait pas de l'humilier en public comme il le faisait toujours en buvant plus que de raison et en pelotant devant elle la première serveuse qu'il aurait réussi à alpaguer.

Et puis, il y aurait Jaime… Son jumeau, son amant, l'amour de sa vie, le père de ses enfants… Jaime avec lequel rien n'allait plus. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que l'un et l'autres s'opposaient sur certaines décisions, ou avaient des opinions divergentes, choses qui n'étaient jamais arrivées auparavant. Mais la mort de Jon Arryn avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et après une violente dispute, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés. Oh certes, ils avaient bien gardé la face en public, conversant avec une chaleur toute feinte, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin et Cersei craignait que cela n'ailles jamais plus plus loin.

Comme pour noyer ses sombres pensées, Cersei pris une grande respiration et se laissa couler dans l'eau bienfaisante de la baignoire.

Mais un grattement discret à la porte de sa chambre interrompit bientôt sa méditation. Craignant un instant que ce fut Robert qui revint déjà, elle fut rassurée quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une de ses jeunes servantes. Cette dernière s'excusa de la déranger la prévint que Lady Catelyn l'informait que le banquet aurait lieu dans une heure environs.

Cersei jeta un regard rapide à l'extérieur et réalisa que la nuit était déjà tombée. D'un hochement de tête résigné, elle ordonna à sa servante de l'aider à se préparer. Alors que la jeune fille faisait mine de sortir une robe mauve d'un des coffres de voyage la reine l'interrompit :

-« Pas cette robe là. » Ordonna elle. « Donne moi la rouge et or. »

La servante pris un air surpris mais s'exécutât néanmoins. Cersei comprenait sa surprise. La robe qu'elle avait pour projet de porter était absolument somptueuse. Rouge lannister et toute cousue d'or, elle était un cadeau de mariage de la part de son père, Tywin Lannister, et pour cette raison, Robert de l'aimait pas. De plus, aussi belle fût-elle, c'était une robe d'été, peu appropriée à des climats comme ceux du nord.

Cersei songea avec délice qu'une soirée à se geler valait bien la mine déconfite que ne manquerait pas de faire le roi à la vue de son accoutrement. Pour une femme de la cour et une reine d'autant plus, ce petit geste pouvait passer pour une véritable rébellion ce qui ne manquait pas de la réjouir.

C'était également en guise de pied de nez à Jaime que Cersei décida de se faire la plus belle possible pour le banquet. Il fallait qu'il puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il perdait.

Aussi fut-elle ravie de contempler tous les regards envieux et les visages ébahis qui se portaient sur elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la grande salle.

Sûre d'elle, Cersei se savait radieuse et un sentiment de triomphe s'empara d'elle lorsque le roi se renfrogna à sa vue.

-« Vous êtes en retard ! » Grinça il à son intention alors qu'elle prenait place à ses cotés sans adresser un regard à Jaime qu'on avait placé deux rangs plus loin à sa gauche.

Cersei lui adressa son sourire le plus suave et lui dit d'un ton doucereux :

-« Une reine doit savoir se faire attendre. De plus, » dit elle en avisant une place encore inoccupée non loin de là, « je ne suis pas la dernière arrivée. »

Le Roi grogna derechef mais n'ajouta rien, préférant se replonger dans de vieux souvenirs de batailles avec son cher Ned Stark qui était assis à sa droite.

La joie de Cersei ne dura pas longtemps cependant. En effet, exactement comme elle l'avait prévu, le repas s'éternisait. La salle était bruyante et Robert, déjà ivre, commençait à devenir embarrassant. Comble de tout, Jaime assis juste à sa gauche, l'ignorait superbement en discutant avec leur nain de frère, Tyron.

Heureusement pour elle, la nourriture était correcte et la salle relativement bien chauffée, lui évitant ainsi de trop souffrir du froid.

Alors que le roi allait raconter pour la énième fois comment il avait failli mourir écrasé sous un cheval lors de la bataille du Trident et que Cersei menaçait ,elle, de périr d'ennui, son regard fut capté au fond de la salle par la porte principale qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Un homme entra dans la salle d'un air décidé. Il était grand, mince et entièrement vêtu de noir. Un frère juré de la Garde de nuit. Cersei était trop loin pour distinguer son visage.

Sa présence piquait sa curiosité. Les hommes de la garde de nuit se faisaient rares à la capitale et ils étaient réputés solitaires et peut enclins aux mondanités. Qu'il s'affiche à un banquet la surprenait donc.

Lui, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde perturbé et avait entrepris de traverser la grande salle, se dirigeant vers la table principale à pas mesurés, totalement indifférent aux regards curieux qui se portaient sur lui.

Toute occupée à le regarder approcher, Cersei failli sursauter lorsque Ned Stark en personne dit avec chaleur :

« -Benjen ! C'est bon de te voir ! »

Une telle exclamation était des plus surprenantes venant de la part d'un homme froid tel que Lord Stark.

Ce dernier s'était à présent levé et faisait signe à l'homme d'approcher tout en lui désignant le siège jusqu'alors inoccupé situé près de celui de Cersei.

Une fois arrivé à quelques pas de la table, ledit Benjen s'inclina profondément devant Robert tout en répétant les formules d'usage, puis se fendit d'un grand sourire tout en adressant un signe de tête beaucoup plus amical à Eddard.

« -Ca fait longtemps mon frère. » Dit-il sans plus de cérémonie d'une voix grave mais mélodieuse.

Ned hocha la tête :

« -Trop longtemps ! » Confirma t'il. « Assieds toi donc et manges, le voyage est rude depuis le Mur. Nous discuterons plus tard …»

Benjen avait l'air trop heureux de s'exécuter et ne tarda pas à s'asseoir près de Cersei après l'avoir respectueusement saluée elle et ses voisins. Puis, sans lui prêter plus d'attention il attaqua avec appétit la portion conséquente de ragoût de sanglier qu'on venait de lui servir.

Alors quelle le regardait à la dérobée mastiquer la viande filandreuse avec application Cersei se demandait s'il mangeait à sa faim sur le mur. Il était grand et la vie de frère noir était exigeante, le rationnement ne devait pas lui convenir.

De par leur court échange, Cersei avait pu comprendre qu'il était le frère cadet de Lord Stark. Avec le recul, elle aurait pu le deviner par elle-même. En effet, les deux hommes partageaient indéniablement des traits de famille. Mais là ou elle ne voyait que froideur chez l'aîné, le cadet semblait empli de joie de vivre.

Benjen avait les cheveux plus sombres que ceux de son frères, d'un brun presque noir. Tout deux avaient les yeux gris mais ceux du garde de nuit tiraient plus sur le bleu. Il y régnait de plus un éclat de malice que l'on n'aurait jamais pu trouver dans les yeux de l'autre.

Il avait les traits typiques des hommes du nord, avec un nez assez marqué et des pommettes saillantes.

Cersei ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver étrangement beau. Ce type d'homme n'était pourtant pas son genre… Son genre c'était Jaime. Et voilà qu'elle se prenait à dédaigner son superbe frère pour observer minutieusement un frère noir de la Garde de Nuit à l'aspect pourtant moins avantageux.

Alors qu'elle continuait à le détailler sous toutes les coutures du coin de l'œil, il releva la tête de son assiette de ragoût et planta son regard dans le sien.

Honteuse d'avoir été démasquée aussi facilement elle détourna vivement son attention de lui et porta machinalement sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres. Le breuvage était mauvais mais il lui offrait néanmoins une bonne excuse pour ignorer la réaction du frère noir.

Si personne autour d'elle ne semblait avoir remarqué la scène, ce ne fut pas le cas de Jaime qui s'exclama soudain à l'intention du cadet Stark, sans toutefois le regarder :

« - Et moi qui pensais que les frères de la Garde de nuit protégeaient notre bon pays de Westeros au mur ! »

L'animosité contenue dans cette seule phrase fit taire les conversations autours d'eux, à l'exception du roi lui-même qui ne semblait pas ressentir la tension qui s'était soudain installée. Cersei en profita pour épier à la dérobée la réaction de Benjen Stark. Ce dernier avait cessé de manger et dardait vers Jaime un regard polaire.

« - C'est bien le cas Ser Lannister. » Lui répondit-il froidement.

A cette réplique Jaime haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« -Pourtant vous êtes là… Et non au Mur… » Fit il narquoisement remarquer.

La mâchoire du garde de nuit se contracta vivement et alors qu'il allait répondre, la voix de Tyrion s'éleva :

« -J'ai ouïe dire que Benjen Stark était le premier patrouilleur de la Garde de Nuit. » Fit il remarquer. « Un court séjour à Winterfell n'est une récompense que trop méritée pour tous les services qu'il a déjà rendu à la couronne… »

Face au prestige du grade énoncé, les autres invités portèrent sur le cadet Stark un regard neuf, plein d'un respect nouveau et se détournèrent peu à peu poliment de la conversation. Vaincu, Jaime laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant mais n'ajouta plus rien. Il avait l'air passablement déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à provoquer l'esclandre qu'il escomptait. Benjen quant à lui adressa un rapide signe de tête au Lutin en signe de remerciement et recommença à manger, avec moins d'appétit cette fois.

Cersei avait observé cet échange à la dérobée. Elle était furieuse contre Jaime. Il était évident que ce dernier s'en était pris au cadet Stark simplement parce qu'il avait remarqué à quel point le frère juré de la garde de nuit avait attisé sa curiosité. Certes elle connaissait son frère et elle s'avait qu'il aimait provoquer les gens par plaisir, seulement elle n'était pas d'humeur à apprécier cela. Pas ce soir. Et pas contre quelqu'un comme Benjen qui était probablement un des hommes les plus respectables de cette assemblée de malotrus.

Enervée et fatiguée du voyage, Cersei se sentait prête à sortir de ses gonds. Les bruits de la salle bourdonnaient à ses tempes et la rendait nauséeuse, elle avait la gorge irritée a force de respirer cette air confiné qui avait des relents de fumée, saturé d'odeurs de nourriture et de sueur et Robert parlait à présent de toutes autres conquêtes, à savoir ses nombreuses amantes…

A bout, elle préféra prendre congé avant de céder à un éclat de colère qui finirait par lui nuire.

« - Permettez moi de prendre congé, Sire. » Dit elle d'une voix ferme. C'était une affirmation, non pas une demande de permission.

Son époux se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête sans même la regarder. Dans son dos elle pouvait sentir le regard goguenard de Jaime.

« -Jory va vous raccompagner à vos appartements votre Majesté. » Dit alors Ned Stark qui avait assisté à l'échange.

Cersei allait poliment décliner l'offre quand la voix de Benjen s'éleva soudain :

« -Je comptait moi-même m'éclipser. » Dit-il. « S'il agrée à la reine, je peux l'escorter jusqu'à sa suite. »

Ned Stark dévisagea son frère avec un drôle d'air :

« -En es-tu sur Benjen ? » Demanda t'il.

« -Ne t'en fais pas mon frère, je ne me perdrait pas… Je connais les lieux ! »

Il avait dit cela avec une pointe d'ironie tout en regardant Cersei. La reine, une fois n'est pas coutume, se sentait presque écrasée par le poids de son regard. Cependant, elle se fit la remarque que son accord agacerait probablement Jaime.

« -C'est entendu. » Dit elle d'une voix forte.

Après une dernière courbette protocolaire au roi, ils s'empressèrent de sortir de l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait dans la grande salle.

Une fois les lourdes portes refermées dernière eux, Cersei entendit son guide laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Si elle avait eu un peu moins de tenue sans doute aurait elle fait de même.

Sans mots dire, Benjen lui entama le pas et elle le suivit sans broncher.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour glacée, Cersei ne pus s'empêcher tout en marchant de regarder le chemin de ronde au dessus d'eux. Depuis son enfance elle aimait la hauteur, et la vue du haut des remparts de Winterfell devait valoir le coup d'œil.

Elle fut à nouveau consciente du poids du regard de Benjen sur elle et se força à marcher en regardant devant elle. Lui, au contraire s'était arrêté.

« -Vous voulez aller faire un tour là-haut ? » Proposa t'il en désignant le chemin de ronde d'un geste du menton.

Même s'il avait pu remarquer son désir de monter là-bas, sa proposition était tout de même singulière… Cersei accepta néanmoins, trop tentée d'assouvir sa curiosité.

Si le garde qui patrouillait sur le chemin de ronde fut surpris de les voir là, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de les saluer respectueusement tout en continuant son tour de garde.

Cersei ne regretta pas ce détour. Bois au loup la nuit était encore plus inquiétant que de jour. On pouvait entendre d'ici les bruits douteux qui provenaient de la forêt. Au dessus d'eux, les étoiles scintillaient avec force dans un ciel d'encre. C'était beau. Le nord était beau…

Curieuse de jauger de la hauteur du mur, Cersei se penchât franchement en avant pour contempler le vide.

Sa hardiesse fit rire Benjen. Un rire fort et cristallin qu'elle trouvait

« -Eh bien, » fit il remarquer, « le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous n'avez pas le vertige ! Nous aurions besoin de plus d'hommes comme vous au mur. »

A ses oreilles, ce simple constat sonnait comme un des plus beaux compliments qu'on ait pu lui faire. Depuis toujours elle aurait souhaité être un homme. Mais même Jaime lui riait au nez quand elle disait une telle chose. Le fait que le premier patrouilleur de la Garde de nuit puisse lui trouver une telle qualité la flattait étrangement.

« - A quelle hauteur s'élève le Mur ? » Demanda t'elle pour masquer son embarras naissant.

Benjen resta songeur quelques instant avant de répondre :

« -Il n'a jamais été mesuré. Cependant il est onze à douze fois plus haut que celui-ci. Depuis les débuts de la Garde de nuit, les frères jurés s'attachent à l'élever toujours plus. C'est un spectavle assez impressionnant… »

« -J'aimerais le voir un jour… » Murmura elle d'une voix à l'accent mélancolique. Elle doutait que ce projet soit réalisable avec ses obligations de reine, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le souhaiter.

Beaucoup dans Westeros pensaient que les Gardes de nuits étaient en quelque sorte prisonniers du Mur, étant donné qu'ils étaient liés à vie par leurs vœux mais à ses yeux à elle ils étaient beaucoup plus libres qu'elle.

_« Si j'était né homme, cela m'aurais plu de m'engager dans la Garde de nuit. » _Pensa elle.

Elle aurait pu être patrouilleur. Partir découvrir des endroits inconnus, se battre pour son pays, prouver son mérite au fil de l'épée…

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces chimères. Elle pris conscience d'être glacée jusqu'aux os dans sa magnifique robe rouge et or qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de mourir de froid. Tout ceci était ridicule.

« -Redescendons. » Ordonna elle, la gorge étrangement serrée.

Si Benjen avait remarqué son trouble, il n'en laissa rien paraître et le chemin jusqu'aux appartement de la reine se déroula dans un silence religieux.

Une fois arrivés, il lui ouvrit galamment la porte et alors qu'elle passait devant lui, le frôlant presque, elle fut frappée par son odeur qui lui rappelait celle dont elle s'était imprégnée le matin même. Il sentait le pin et la neige, il sentait le nord.

Cette odeur, son odeur l'entêtait presque. Par leur proximité, Cersei pris soudain conscience d'à quel point Benjen Stark l'attirait. Depuis le début. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu s'avancer nonchalamment vers sa table lors du festin.

Cette attraction était insensée. « _Il n'est même pas beau ! »_ Songea t'elle en son fort intérieur. Puis elle se ravisa. Si, il était beau, moins que Jaime certainement, mais tout hommes faisait pâle figure auprès de son séduisant jumeau.

Benjen avait ce coté sauvage des hommes du nord et les traits austères mais racés des Stark. Cersei se demanda si son corps était à l'image de son visage. Etait-il musclé, ou au contraire plus anguleux ? Avait-il beaucoup de cicatrices ?

La reine se demandait ce que cela ferait d'embrasser un tel homme. De poser ses propres lèvres contres ces lèvres glacées, de pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais.

Le repousserait-il si elle essayait ?

Il avait prêté serment de chasteté et elle était une femme mariée, sa reine de surcroît. L'idée était impossible mais tentante.

Mais très vite, l'instant était passé. Et Benjen, après l'avoir respectueusement saluée, refermait doucement la porte de sa chambre.

Cersei était presque sonnée mais elle se reprit peu à peu. Machinalement, elle se dévêtis et enfila sa tenue de nuit. L'air pourtant chaud de la pièce lui paraissait à présent glacé. Elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver la sensation de chaleur.

Puis, exténuée elle s'étendis dans le grand lit d'ébène. Elle voulait dormir, elle en avait besoin. Le sommeil l'aiderait à oublier. Il fallait espérer que le lendemain, à son réveil, Benjen Stark ait quitté son esprit. De telles fantaisies n'avaient pas leur place dans sa vie de reine.

Mais les heures passaient et Cersei ne dormait toujours pas.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le grincement de la porte qu'on ouvrait et fut déçue de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Robert. Elle regarda avec aigreur le roi tituber jusqu'au lit conjugal alors qu'elle était toujours allongée en chien de fusil.

Elle avait espéré qu'il cuverait son vin et qu'il la laisserait en paix, mais elle n'eut pas cette chance.

Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit la grosse main de son époux se poser sans douceur sur son épaule. Elle le laissa la retourner sur le dos sans rien dire. Protester était inutile, c'était son devoir d'épouse.

Dans ce genre de situation elle avait pour habitude d'imaginer que c'était avec Jaime qu'elle était, mais pas ce soir ce n'était pas par lui qu'elle aspirait à être touchée, elle imaginait Benjen. C'est grâce à son image qu'elle pu apprécier l'acte plus que de coutume.

Une fois sa besogne terminée, Robert se laissa retomber lourdement à ses cotés, quelques secondes plus tard, il était endormi et ronflait comme un sonneur.

Cersei quant à elle, ne trouva le sommeil qu'après de longues heures de dilemme. Elle savait que demain elle reverrait le frère noir de la Garde de Nuit. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait l'ignorer, étouffer l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour lui et se jurer de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il lui faudrait aussi renouer avec Jaime, s'excuser auprès de lui, lui demander de la pardonner. Espérant qu'une fois dans ses bras elle pourrait, peut-être, oublier cette nuit, cette parenthèse dans sa vie qui avait été aussi grisante qu'inacceptable, oublier Benjen Stark.


End file.
